With You
by unesa-chan
Summary: #Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri / AU / Rated T / Awalnya cuma sandirawa, lama-lama? Mungkinkah cinta ini akan terus berkembang? / Read & Review please... /


**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Uzumaki Nauto! Ayo cepetan bayar uang kas!" kata seorang cewek berambut _soft pink_ itu. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya.

"Ng.. eh.. aduh! Dompetnya ketinggalan. Hehe."

"Hmm.. dompet ketinggalan ya? Kalo gitu sini hp lo gue simpen buat jaminan. Besok baru boleh diambil," kata cewek itu lagi dengan senyum yang dibuat manis. Namun tersirat jelas 'kengerian' di balik senyum manisnya itu. Naruto sampai merinding dibuatnya.

"Ng.. aduh! Perut gue mules!" kata Naruto sambil memegang perutnya. Mukanya sangat memelas. Sakura hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Narutoo!"

Naruto tersentak mendengar teriakan Sakura. Kali ini benar-benar merinding dibuatnya.

"Hyaaa! Ampun! Gue bayar, gue bayar," kata Naruto dengan wajah ketakutan. ia menyodorkan selembar uang dari dompetnya. Sakura mengambil uang itu sambil tersenyum. Saat Sakura lengah, Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

"Dasar tukang _rentenir_. Ckckck," kata Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura hanya mencibir mendengarnya. Lalu mengibas-ngibaskan beberapa lembar uang yang ada ditangannya ke wajah Ino. "He, kalo gue ga galak, ini duit ngga bakal ke kumpul."

"Hahaha pantes aja lo masih jomblo, mana ada cowok yang mau sama cewek galak kayak lo," ledek Ino. "Dasar jomblo ngenes."

"Yeee daripada lo, udah _taken_, tapi masih aja galau-galauan di _twitter_. Dasar _takenes_."

"Eitss.. sudah-sudah. Daripada lo pada berantem, mending kita ke kantin aja. Cacing-cacing di perut udah pada konser nih," kata Hinata yang tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Sakura dan Ino.

"Sahabat gue emang baiikk banget..," kata Ino.

"Sembarangan. Ini sohib gue tau," kata Sakura tak mau kalah.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan kedua sahabatnya ini.

.

.

.

Sakura menyusuri jalan itu. Tangannya ia masukkan ke kedua saku jaketnya. Udara terasa sangat dingin sore itu. Walaupun belum memasuki musim dingin, tapi desiran angin mampu membuatnya merinding. Langit sudah mulai gelap. Sesekali ia melirik arlojinya yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore.

Dert Dert

"Halo? Ya bu? Bawang habis? Memangnya harus beli sekarang? Iya iya."

Cklek.

Sakura berbalik arah. Ibunya menyuruh Sakura untuk membeli bawang serta beberapa bumbu. Mau tak mau ia harus mampir ke _swalayan _terdekat.

.

.

"Oke, semuanya udah dibeli," gumam Sakura. Kini kedua tangan kirinya penuh dengan plastik belanjaan. Sedangkan tangan kanan Sakura sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Ia mencari _handphone_ yang entah dimana. Ia terlihat panik. Payung, dompet, buku tulis, tempat pensil, bahkan sapu tangan ia keluarkan. Setelah ia menemukan yang ia cari, ia segera merapikan kembali barang-barangnya.

"Halo? Aku sudah membeli semuanya. Iya iya."

Hush~

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang. Sakura sibuk mengapit rok dengan kedua kakinya. Kalau tidak, celana dalamnya pasti sudah terekspos. Ia lupa kalau sapu tangan bergambar bunga Sakura nya itu masih berada di tangan kanannya.

"Ah.."

Grep.

Ada seorang cowok yang meraih sapu tangan itu. Mereka saling bertatapan. Matanya terlihat begitu dingin, namun entah kenapa Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Kini semuanya terasa sunyi dan dingin. Yang terdengar hanyalah detak jantung yang semakin lama semakin keras.

.

.

.

"Saku.. Haruno Sakura!" teriak Ino. Sakura tersentak dibuatnya.

"Apaan?"

"Denger ngga sih yang tadi gue omongin?" kata Ino geregetan.

"Ngga," jawab Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Au ah."

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tadi Ino ngajakin kita ke...," kata Hinata menjelaskan.

"Sakura!" panggil Hinata.

"Hah?"

"Mau ngga?"

"Terserah deh. Eh, gue duluan ya," kata Sakura sambil terburu-buru meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih terbengong melihat kelakuan aneh Sakura.

"Dia kenapa sih?" bisik Ino.

"Ngga tau tuh dari tadi bengong terus."

.

.

"Eh?"

"Sapu tangan lo."

"Eh? Makasih ya..," kata Sakura. Kemudian ia tersenyum menatap sapu tangannya itu. Cowok berambut _raven_ itu hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Lalu segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tunggu."

Cowok itu menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menoleh.

"Sekali lagi makasih banget ya udah balikin sapu tangan ini," kata Sakura.

"Hn"

"Siapa nama lo?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oohh.. Sasuke ya. Gue Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal ya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke. Entah kenapa dada Sasuke berdesir melihat senyumnya. Namun Sasuke menutupi perasaannya. Ia malah terlihat tak peduli dan melangkah menjauhi Sakura. Hingga punggung Sasuke menghilang di kerumunan orang. Tapi Sakura tak mau menyerah. Ia menerobos kerumunan itu. Dan ia langsung menarik lengan seorang cowok dengan pasti.

"Nah! Ketemu!"

Ia segera mendongakan kepalanya dan sosok itulah yang ia temukan. Tatapan dingin itu.

"Ish. Mau lo apa sih? _Fans?_"

"Idih.. pede amat lo. Gue kan cuma…"

"Sasuke? Itu siapa? Cewek lo?" tanya seorang cowok berambut merah dan bertato 'Ai' itu.

"Gue? Bu…"

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke langsung merangkul pundak Sakura. "Iya. Cewek gue."

Sakura melotot. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan rangkulan tangan Sasuke, namun Sasuke malah mempererat rangkulannya. Akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Kalo gitu, bawa aja cewek lo masuk. Anak-anak udah pada nungguin tuh."

Mereka berdua mengangguk. Kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura segera mengikuti cowok itu.

"Lo apa-apaan sih?" bisik Sakura.

"Sssttt diem. Ntar kedengeran."

Cowok itu berbalik. "Ada apa?"

"Ah.. ngga ada apa-apa kok. Ya kan sayang?" kata Sasuke dengan suara yang dibuat-buat lembut.

"Ng.. iya kok ngga ada apa-apa. Eh, boleh minta waktu sebentar ga? Gue mesti ngomong berdua sama Sasuke dulu. Bentar ya," kata Sakura. Ia segera menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Lo apa-apaan sih?" semprot Sakura saat mereka berdua saat tiba di tempat yang agak sepi.

"Emang lo kira gue mau pura-pura kayak gitu? Gue juga males."

"Nah, terus lo ngapain tadi pegang-pegang gue? Pake ngomong sayang-sayang segala lagi."

"Denger ya, gue kayak gini tuh cuma buat pura-pura doang di depan temen-temen gue. Gue Cuma butuh waktu 2 bulan doang. Dan gue harap kita bisa bekerja sama."

"Kerja sama? Apa imbalan buat gue?"

"Apapun yang lo minta."

Sakura terdiam. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke. Katanya apapun yang ia mau akan dikabulkan. Mungkin dengan begini, teman-temannya tak akan mengecapnya sebagai jones lagi..

"Hei.. lo denger gue ngga sih?" kata Sasuke sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Eh.. oke kalo gitu. Deal?"

"Deal."

Hilang sudah bayangan Sakura tentang Sasuke. Waktu pertama kali bertemu, ia kira Sasuke adalah sosok yang selama ini ia cari. Sosok yang membuatnya sering melamun. Sosok yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Dan sosok yang membuatnya menanti selama hampir 16 tahun. Dalam artian menjomblo. Namun semua itu berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. Apa yang selama ini ia bayangkan tentang Sasuke berubah total. Dia bukanlah sosok _angel_ yang selama ini ia cari. Ia adalah sosok iblis yang akan menemaninya selama 2 bulan ke depan! _Thank's God, you changed my life to be more complicated…_

.

.

.

Dert Dert Dert Dert

Sakura hanya melirik sekilas layar hp nya. Nama Sasuke tertera disana. Ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Ia kembali fokus mengerjakan tugas matematikanya.

Dert Dert Dert Dert

"Angkat napa tuh hp. Berisik tau," cerocos Ino.

"Males ah."

"Siapa sih yang nelpon lo? Sini gue liat," kata Ino sambil berusaha meraih _handphone_ Sakura. Namun dengan secepat kilat Sakura langsung menyelamatkan hp nya dari tangan Ino.

"Eitss.. ngga boleh."

"Sini ah gue mau liat."

"Sssttt…. Jangan berisik! Ini di perpustakaan, bukan pasar!" kata Ibu Perspus, begitulah sebutannya. Sakura dan Ino jadi mati gaya. Sementara itu murid-murid yang lain berusaha untuk menahan tawa mereka.

Dert Dert Dert Dert

"Ini hp dari tadi berisik banget sih," gerutu Sakura. Kemudian ia bergegas keluar perpustakaan untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

Cklek

"Halo? Ada apaan sih? Berisik tau dari tadi nelpon gue."

Ekspresi Sakura tiba-tiba saja berubah begitu mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Apa?! Lo jemput gue? OTW?! Ng.. ngga usah deh ya. Gue bisa pulang sendiri. Ap.."

Cklek.

Telepon ditutup. Sakura mendengus kesal kesal dibuatnya. Mulutnya mulai komat-kamit seperti mengucapkan beberapa kata sumpah serapah. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan panggilan Ino. Ia segera bergegas pulang karena kini arlojinya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 5 sore. Ia juga berharap semoga Sasuke tak menjemputnya. Semoga saja. Sakura berjalan mengendap-endap. Ia menoleh kanan dan kiri. Berharap tak menemukan dan tak ditemukan oleh Sasuke.

"Belajar jadi penguntit ya?"

Deg. Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang bersandar pada mobil berwarna hitam metallic itu. Sakura tersenyum miris. Ia segera

membetulkan posisi kacamata yang masih menempel pada matanya itu.

"Ah ngga kok. Ngga hehe."

"Masuk," perintah Sasuke. Mau tak mau Sakura mesti menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Dengan setengah hati ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil itu. Selama perjalanan, tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sesekali Sasuke merilik Sakura lewat kaca spion.

"Ehem.. tumben banget pulang jam segini. Tadi ngapain aja di sekolah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada tugas," jawab Sakura singkat. Ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari keramaian di sisi jalan. Sakura sama sekali tak berniat untuk menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan panjang lebar.

"Tugas apa?"

"Matematika."

"Oh."

Suasana kembali hening. Tak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu. Akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah Sakura. Rumah itu terlihat sangat sederhana dengan kebun bunga di halamannya.

"Makasih ya udah mau nganterin."

"Hn."

"Ya udah, gue masuk ya."

"Hn."

Saat Sakura akan meninggalkan mobil itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Malem Minggu ini ada acara ngga?"

"Mmm.. ngga ada kok. Kenapa?"

"Nanti gue jemput ya jam 7."

"Mau kemana?"

"Nanti gue jemput pokoknya. Udah sana masuk," kata Sasuke dengan nada memerintah seperti biasanya. Sakura hanya mendengus. Tapi diam-diam Sakura tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Sasuke merasa sangat senang hari ini. Ia tak berhenti tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan saat bertemu kakaknya dirumah, Sasuke juga tersenyum manis padannya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sang kakak bergidik ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, bukanlah kebiasaan Sasuke untuk tersenyum manis kepada setiap orang di rumah. Apalagi terhadap kakaknya.

.

.

.

"Ngga usah, gue bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula gue mau mampir ke suatu tempat. Besok deh dijemput. Tapi hari ini ngga usah dulu ya ya ya. Apa? Lo ngomong apa? Ngga kedengeran. Ka.. yak.. nya... sinyal.. nya.. ngga.. ada…"

Cklek.

Sakura tersenyum puas. Ia pun ingin pergi sendirian, walaupun hanya sehari. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura memang lebih sering pergi bersama Sasuke. Kemana-mana pasti bareng Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke lah yang memaksa menjemput Sakura. Hari ini ia ingin mencari beberapa komik dan novel. Sudah lama ia tak membeli buku. Saat sedang sibuk mencari beberapa komik, ada seseorang cowok yang tak sengaja menyenggolnya. Sakura hampir saja terjatuh, namun dengan sigap cowok ini menarik tangan Sakura. Kini mereka terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berpelukan. Buru-buru Sakura menarik tubuhnya dari cowok itu.

"Ah maaf," kata cowok yang hampir membuatnya terjatuh.

"Iya ngga apa-apa."

"Eh, lo ceweknya Sasuke kan?"

"Hah? Ah iya, gue ceweknya," kata Sakura gugup.

"Kita kan pernah ketemu. Inget ngga?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Refleks ia langsung memperhatikan cowok ini dari atas sampai ke bawah. Rambut merah itu, tato di sudut dahinya, akhirnya Sakura ingat bahwa cowok inilah yang menyebabkan ia dan Sasuke membuat perjanjian itu.

"Ah.. lo yang waktu itu kan? Kita ketemu di daerah pertokoan."

Cowok itu tersenyum. Lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, gue yang ngeliat lo lagi mesra-mesraan sama Sasuke. Hahaha."

"Eh? Ngga! Lo salah! Sebenernya gue…"

"Sebenernya?"

"Ah ngga. Bukan apa-apa," kata Sakura buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Hampir saja ia keceplosan.

"Oh iya, kenalin nama gue Gaara," kata cowok itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Dan lo?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Salam kenal ya.. eh, lo suka beginian?" tanya Gaara penasaran. Ia menunjuk komik yang sedang di pegang Sakura.

"Iya. Suka banget malah."

"Jarang loh cewek yang suka komik genre ini. Kebanyakan cewek lebih suka baca yang genre Romance atau Drama. Tapi lo malah suka yang sadism kayak gini."

"Hahaha ngga tau nih. Pas pertama kali baca ginian, gue langsung suka deh."

"Gue punya semua seri nya malah. Kalo lo mau pinjem…"

"Mau dong!" kata Sakura dengan semangatnya. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya sikap heboh dan kekanak-kanakannya akan segera muncul. Gaara tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat sangat lugu dan polos.

"Maaf ya, gue suka lupa diri kalo masalah komik," kata Sakura pelan.

"Hahaha ngga apa-apa kok. Hmm.. gue rasa Sasuke beruntung banget punya cewek kayak lo. Lo itu polos dan apa adanya. Kayak ngga ada kebohongan di mata lo. Seandainya gue punya cewek kayak lo…"

Entah kenapa Sakura tersanjung mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang memujinya seperti itu. Kebanyakan teman-temannya malah mengecapnya sebagai cewek yang kadang galak kadang baik, terlalu polos, dan kekanak-kanakan. Anehnya ia merasa nyaman saat mengobrol dengan Gaara. Tak ada perasaan sungkan sama sekali. Padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

.

.

Sasuke gusar melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Darahnya seakan-akan mendidih. Ia baru pertama kali melihat Sakura tertawa lepas seperti itu. Yang membuat Sasuke gusar bukan karena Sakura berbohong soal sinyal, atau menolak ajakannya untuk pulang bersama. Tapi karena ia bersama dengan orang yang di bencinya. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menarik Sakura ke sisinya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum perasaan aneh ini semakin mempengaruhi akal sehatnya.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sakura, di tengah keramaian sebuah pesta. Malam ini ia terlihat sangat cantik. Tubuhnya dibalut _dress_ hijau selutut. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai. Tak lupa jepitan berbentuk bunga Sakura terjepit di rambutnya. Semua orang terpukau. Termasuk Sasuke. Tapi ia tak mau mengakuinya. Sakura mulai merasa risih dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan mencari udara segar.

"Hai."

Sakura menoleh. Didapatinya Gaara sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Kemudian Gaara memberikan segelas jus mangga pada Sakura.

"Tau darimana gue suka jus mangga?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara hanya tersenyum penuh misteri. Mereka pun mulai berbincang. Sakura menceritakan segalanya pada Gaara. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman dan nyambung saat berbicara dengan Gaara. Perasaan yang aneh.

"Lo ngga bareng Sasuke?"

"Ngga. Dia aja lagi sibuk sama temennya. Liat aja tuh."

Gaara tersenyum.

"Yaa dia kan udah lama ngga ketemu temen-temen lama nya. Dia emang suka kayak gitu."

"Iya sih temen lama, tapi ngga usah tebar senyum gitu sama temen-temen ceweknya kali," kata Sakura dengan nada kesal. Matanya masih memperhatikan sosok di seberangnya.

"Tenang aja kok. Dia ngga akan selingkuh. Dia itu tipe cowok setia," goda Gaara.

Sakura langsung melotot. "Gue ngga cemburu!"

"Lah, emang tadi gue bilang apaan? Kan tadi gue bilang, kalo Sasuke itu tipe cowok setia. Kok lo malah bilang kalo lo ngga cemburu sih?"

Kini wajah Sakura mulai merah padam. "Ish.. apaan sih. Ngga lucu."

"Hahahaha ngambek dia. Lo makin keliatan cantik deh kalo ngambek."

Sakura hanya bisa melipat bibirnya. Sementara Gaara semakin mengolok-ngoloknya. Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah mereka berdua dari seberang. Darahnya kembali mendidih. Ia merasakan hal yang sama setiap melihat Sakura sedang bersama Gaara. Walaupun ia tahu, bahwa Sakura hanya menganggap Gaara sebagai teman. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti tatapan yang diberikan Gaara untuk Sakura. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Ia rasa, kini ia benar-benar sudah gila.

.

.

Tak ada perbincangan dalam mobil itu, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Akhirnya Sakura berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ng.. tadi pestanya lumayan ya."

"Hn," kata Sasuke singkat.

"Makasih ya udah mau ngundang gue."

"Hn."

"Kok jawabannya Cuma 'hn' doang sih?" kata Sakura mulai kesal.

"Terus gue harus jawab apa? Panjang lebar gitu kayak orang pidato?"

"Kok lo malah nyolot sih? Gue kan nanya baik-baik."

"Gue ngga nyolot kok. Biasa aja ah."

"Lo kenapa sih?! Tiba-tiba jadi aneh gitu. Ah gue tau, pasti ini efek abis reunian sama cewek-cewek cantik kan?"

"Maksud lo apa sih?"

"Iya, pasti ini efek ketemu sama siapa tuh cewek yang rambut merah itu, yang pake kacamata. Ya kan? Ngaku aja deh."

"Lo mulai ngaco deh. Pertama, gue ngga nyolot. Dan kedua, ini ngga ada hubungannya sama sekali sama Karin."

"Oohh.. jadi Karin namannya. Cantik juga tuh cewek. Dia mantan lo?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Sakura hampir saja terpental keluar kalau saja ia tak memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Lo apa-apaan sih?! Hampir aja gue kepental tau," omel Sakura. Ia mengusap-usap dahinya yang tadi sempat terbentur dasbor.

"Sekali lagi lo ngomongin Karin, gue ngga bakal maafin lo."

"Gue ngga butuh permintaan maaf, asal lo tau!"

"Oh jadi sekarang lo mulai keras kepala kayak gini? Ah.. gue tau, ini pasti ajarannya Gaara kan?"

"Kok malah bawa-bawa Gaara sih?!"

"Bukannya sekarang lo jadi deket sama dia? Apa jangan-jangan lo suka sama dia?!"

Sakura kaget atas pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Kok jadi nuduh-nuduh gue kayak gini?! Asal lo tau ya, gue cuma nganggep Gaara itu temen. Ngga lebih!"

"Hoo gitu ya. Kayaknya yang gue liat lebih dari temen ya? Ngapain sih cowok brengsek kayak gitu lo temenin?"

Kini wajah Sakura benar-benar memerah. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena ia marah. Sangat marah.

"_Fine_! Terserah lo mau bilang apa gue. Tapi inget, jangan pernah lo jelek-jelekin Gaara! Dia itu bahkan lebih baik dari lo!" semprot Sakura. Air matanya hampir saja mengalir. Ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Kini ia benar-benar marah atas perkataan Sasuke. Lalu Sakura langsung melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan melenggang pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih membatu di sana.

"Gue emang cowok ter brengsek!" gerutu Sasuke. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada stir mobil. "Sasuke, lo emang bodoh banget. Lo udah buat cewek yang lo cintai nangis! _Damn_ _it_!"

.

.

Sakura menangis terisak di kamarnya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat kesal terhadap Sasuke. Kesal karena ia sudah menuduhnya. Kesal karena ia sudah menjelek-jelekan Gaara. Dan kesal karena sikapnya yang terlalu manis pada cewek lain. Ada perasaan aneh yang Sakura rasakan saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum pada cewek berambut merah itu. Perasaan yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

"Hahaha maaf ya Gaara. Gue malah nampilin tampang jelek gini di depan lo," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum miris. Berulang kali ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir ke pipinya.

"Udah dong nangisnya," kata Gaara pelan.

"Kenapa sih Sasuke kayak gitu ke gue? Gue punya salah apa ke dia? Maunya apa sih?" kata Sakura pelan. Ia masih terisak. "Lo pasti bosen dengerin omongan gue."

Gaara tertawa ringan. Lalu tangannya mengelus pelan kepala Sakura.

"Ngga lah. Gue setia kok dengerin curhatan lo."

"Setia? Maksud lo setia ngeliat tampang jelek gue?" ledek Sakura. Kini mulai terlihat senyuman di sudut bibirnya. Kemudian mereka tampak saling mengejek dan tertawa bersama lagi. Untuk sementara waktu Sakura melupakan masalahnya.

.

.

Sasuke menatap nanar sosok perempuan di hadapannya. Awalnya ia menangis, namun lama kelamaan ia kembali tertawa renyah dan sesekali memukul pelan cowok di sampingnya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Senyuman itu. Senyuman yang tak pernah Sasuke dapatkan dari seorang Sakura. Apakah salah jika Sasuke menginginkan hal tersebut?

.

.

.

Sakura memandang datar ke arah jendela kelasnya. Bahkan ceramah Kurenai _sensei_ tentang konfigurasi atom tak ia dengarkan. Kini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada cowok berambut _raven_ itu. Cowok yang telah memperkenalkannya pada rasa sakit ini. Tapi di satu sisi ia tak ingin hubungan 'bohongan' ini berakhir. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi bulan Juli akan berakhir. Akankah kenangannya juga ikut berkhir?

.

.

.

"Sakura, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Gaara. Sesekali ia menyeruput _chocho milkshake_ kesukaanya. "Sakura?"

"Hah?"

"Lo belom jawab pertanyaan gue."

"Emang tadi lo ngomong apa ya? Hahaha maaf ya, gue lagi ngga konsen," cengir Sakura. Ia memang tersenyum. Tapi Gaara tahu hatinya tidak.

Gaara menghela nafas pelan. "Lo udah baikan sama Sasuke?"

"Belom. Kita ngga pernah berhubungan lagi sejak pertengkaran hebat kami beberapa minggu yang lalu." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia mengaduk-aduk jus mangga nya. Lalu ia terlihat melamun lagi.

"Sakura?"

"Ng.. hah? Tadi lo nanya apa lagi ya? Hehe maaf ya gue lagi konsen."

"Lagi? Ayolah Sakura, semua juga tau kalo lo begini karena Sasuke. Dia kan yang udah nyakitin hati lo? Dia kan yang udah bikin lo kayak gini. Jangan munafik!" kata Gaara dengan nada meninggi. Gaara sudah tak tahan melihat Sakura seperti ini.

"Udahlah. Percuma lo ngomel-ngomel sampe mulut lo berbusa juga ngga bakal gue dengerin. Gue lagi ngga _mood_ buat adu mulut sama lo."

"Sakura, _please_ jangan begini lagi. Gue ngga tahan liat lo terus-terusan kayak gini."

Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia kembali mengaduk-aduk jus mangga nya. Tiba-tiba Gaara meraih tangan Sakura. Ia genggam sangat erat. Lalu ia tatap mata Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Kalo gitu, biarin gue yang perbaiki hatii lo."

Tentu saja Sakura kaget mendengar ucapan Gaara. Sakura langsung menarik tangannya yang tadi di genggam Gaara.

"Lo ngomong apa sih?"

"Gue serius. Gue bakal jadi Sasuke kedua kalo itu yang lo mau. Gue bakal selalu ada buat lo. Dan gue ngga akan nyakitin hati lo."

"Omongan lo mulai ngaco. Lo ngga waras."

"Justru karena gue ngga waras, gue bisa ngomong gini ke elo. Gue suka sama lo Haruno Sakura."

"Gue itu masih pacarnya temen lo, Sasuke! Masa' lo lupa."

Gaara tertawa mendengarnya. Sementara itu Sakura hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. "Ngga usah bohong lagi Sakura. Gue udah tau dari awal. Lo itu bukan dan ngga pernah pacaran sama Sasuke. Ini semua cuma sandirawa."

Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Gaara sudah tahu dari awal.

"Kalo lo udah tau dari awal, kenapa lo mau ngikutin permainan gue sama Sasuke?"

"Itu semua gue lakuin, biar gue bisa ngedapetin lo. Bukan cuma lo doang yang bisa sandiwara. Gue juga bisa ," kata Gaara. Ia menyeringai. Kini Sakura tidak melihat senyum manis dan penuh kebaikan dari Gaara. Tapi senyum seringai penuh kemenangan. Kemenangan karena telah berhasil membuat hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke rusak.

"Jadi semuanya bohong? Jangan bilang pesta itu juga rencana lo?"

"_Bingo_! Semuanya rencana gue. Semuanya."

Plak

Satu tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipi kanan Gaara. Lalu Sakura langsung meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

.

.

Sakura termenung sendirian di bangku itu. Di seberang sana adalah _swalayan_ yang merupakan saksi pertemuan antara Sakura dengan Sasuke. Pertemuan yang singkat dan sama sekali tak romantis. Hanya karena bawang dan sapu tangan lusuhnya ia dapat bertemu cowok itu. Cowok yang membuat hidupnya 'sedikit' lebih berarti. Yaahh.. walaupun hanya sedikit.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendiri. Semua _memory_ tentang Sasuke kini terbayang kembali. Hari ini tepat tanggal 31 Juli. Harusnya ia merupakan hari perpisahan yang menyenangkan. Mungkin Sakura bisa di traktir makan _pizza_. Atau minta dibelikan komik oleh Sasuke. Tapi semua itu tinggal kenangan. Bahkan di saat-saat terakhirnya ia tak bisa berjabat tangan. Atau bahkan sekedar ucapan terima kasih. Tidak tidak sama sekali.

Sakura segera bangkit dari bangku itu. Mungkin ia harus mengubur kenangan ini. Walaupun hanya kenangan sesaat. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Pada dirinya, pada tempat ini, dan pada kenangannya. Saat baru beberapa langkah, Sakura segera menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kaget melihat sosok di hadapannya. Sosok itu masih terlihat sama. Tapi ada satu yang berbeda, mata itu tak lagi terlihat dingin. Kini mata itu terlihat hangat. Sangat hangat. Perlahan ia menghampiri sosok itu. Selangkah demi selangkah.

Tap

"Haruno Sakura, lo disini rupanya. Kita bertemu lagi."

Tap

"Uchiha Sasuke, lo emang penguntit kelas teri. Lo lagi lo lagi."

Tap

"Haruno Sakura, yang penguntit itu lo. _Fans_ ya?"

Tap

"Uchiha Sasuke, lo emang ngga berubah. Masih aja nuduh-nuduh gue _fans_ lo."

Tap

"Haruno Sakura, gue emang ngga berubah. Lo juga ngga berubah. Masih aja ngga pernah mau ngalah sama gue."

Tap

"Uchiha Sasuke, gue emang ngga akan pernah mau kalah. Apalagi sama lo."

Satu langkah terakhir. Tap

"Haruno Sakura, sifat ngga mau kalah lo ngga akan pernah berubah. Tapi ada satu hal yang mau gue tanyain. Maukah hati lo gue taklukin sekali aja?" kali ini Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura.

"Hahaha _lebay_ banget lo. Sejak kapan lo puisitis?" kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Sejak diajarin kakak gue. Dia kan 'agak' melankolis. Terus gue diajarin deh," kata Sasuke dengan bangganya. Sakura mencibir setelah mendengarkan alasan Sasuke.

"Ehem, pertanyaan belom dijawab," lanjut Sasuke. Sakura hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah gugup cowok di hadapannya ini.

"Pengen banget gue jawab?"

"Deh ini anak bener-bener deh."

"Hahahaha ngga kok canda-canda. Ehem.. baiklah kalo gitu. Iya deh."

"'Iya deh'? kepaksa amat kayaknya."

"Hahaha ngga kok. Aku mau. Serius."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Ia semakin menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Sakura pun membalas genggaman itu.

"Jadi kita.. pacaran? _For real_?" kata Sasuke memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya memerah. Sasuke jadi ikut-ikutan gugup melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Udah ah, aku balik duluan aja," kata Sasuke. Ia meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong disana.

"Eh? Sasuke tungguin..." kata Sakura. Ia segera berlari menyusul Sasuke. Sakura sengaja menyelipkan tangannya di jari-jari Sasuke. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Dengan senyuman yang paling indah.

- Selesai –

.

.

Akhirnya selesai jugaaa~ Yes I'm free! Hahahaha selamat membaca ya. Semoga kalian semua suka ^^v jangan lupa di review ya. Kalo bisa di jadiin favorite fic :p canda-canda. Beneran juga boleh *eh. (_) makasih ya udah mampir...


End file.
